Diana
Diana is an Elf Priestess of Mill, the Goddess of Slumber, and a member of the Five-colored Blades. Appearance She is a typical Elf-like beauty with a dainty figure, almond-shaped eyes and long hair, with her outfits of choice being priest's garbs. Personality Background The Elf woman who joined the Five-colored Blades after they entered the Orbaume Kingdom and faced the Trial of Zakkart. She is a priestess of Mill, the goddess of slumber, who is a life-attribute subordinate god of Alda. She comes from a Church of Mill in a remote place; she was raised there after being born an atavistic Elf to a human mother who took shelter there. (Elves can be born to human parents through recessive genes in Japanese fantasy works.) When her mother died, she left the Church to continue her training and became an adventurer, as the occupation was convenient for traveling between various countries. She repeatedly formed and disbanded temporary parties as she went from city to city, duchy to duchy, and met Heinz and his companions one fateful day. At that moment, she received a Divine Message from Mill. Sensing that this was her destiny, she joined the Five-colored Blades. It was Heinz’s influence that led to her becoming a part of Alda’s peaceful faction, but her protection of the Dhampir Selen is not because of her belonging to that faction; it is something that she has chosen to do as a person. Through acts such as these, she has learned that Vida’s races are no different from human races. This is why she was very shocked to learn from Vandalieu that Ghouls are a race created by Vida. Of course, she does believe that Undead are an evil that should not exist, as one would expect of a priestess of a god who belongs to Alda’s faction. She is currently in the ‘city’ with Jennifer, waiting for Heinz and the others to return. Incidentally, she is not only an honorary noble in the Orbaume Kingdom, but also an honorary high priestess in the Church of Mill. Chronology Powers and Abilities She is adept enough in the use of the Alchemy Skill to perform maintenance on Magic Items.Chapter 178 One of her weapons of choice is a mace. After clearing the 30th floor of the Trial of Bellwood, Diana was able to acquire the Heroic Spirit Descent skill. She is in charge of supporting her allies with spells as well as the party’s healing. She is able to cast some offensive spells, but it is not her specialty. She is the member of the Five-colored Blades with the lowest offensive ability, but her true value lies in her support of her allies. Status: The below Status is her Status at the time of the battle against Vandalieu: * Name: Diana * Race: Elf * Age: 111 * Titles: Pilgrim Saint, Purple Phosphorus Staff, One Who Tears Through the Darkness * Job: Healer * Level: 80 * Job History: Apprentice Priestess, Priestess, Priestess Mage, Clergyman, Life-Attribute Mage, Enchantment Mage, Healing Mage, Great Mage, Sage, Great Sage * Passive Skills: ** Night Vision ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** Increased Magic Power when equipped with a Staff: Small ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 8 ** Increased Mana Recovery Rate: Level 10 ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 8 ** Magic Resistance: Level 3 ** Enhanced Attribute Values: Backline: Level 10 ** Self-Enhancement: Faith: Level 10 ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 5 ** Mana Enlargement: Level 3 * Active Skills: ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Light-Life Magic: Level 8 ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 10 ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 10 ** Precise Mana Control: Level 1 ** Clergyman: Level 10 ** Transcend Limits: Level 5 ** Transcend Limits: Magic Staff: Level 1 ** Staff Technique: Level 1 ** Coordination: Level 10 ** Heroic Spirit Descent: Level 3 ** Housework: Level 4 ** Etiquette: Level 3 ** Chant Revocation: Level 4 * Unique Skills: ** Enhanced Healing Effectiveness: Level 5 ** Enhanced Enchantment Effectiveness: Level 5 ** Mill’s Divine Protection Relationships Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Adventurers Category:Alda's Faction Category:Lambda